


Home

by RaiFinnigan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was frustrating being here. Frustrating, but home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I was writing when I was bored between work and DA:I sessions. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was frustrating, the elf finally decided, as he watched Iron Bull ad Sera drink themselves into a stupor with Krem and Varric sitting opposite of them, taking bets on which of them would pass out first. How was it that he felt more at home here then he had with his own clan? He had been with his clan, his family, for years and he had known the Inquisition for a mere few months. Krylon sighed softly, trying his best to push the thought from his mind. It didn't matter much anymore, he supposed. He was here now and nothing would change that, not that he was sure he would if he had the ability. 

"Hey! Boss!"

Krylon startled, nearly falling out of his chair. The Dalish elf turned his head to glance over at the large Qunari, who was grinning at him, mischief gleaming in his eye.

"Yes, Bull?" Krylon asked softly, not quite trusting the look on the larger man's face. 

"Come on! Have a drink with us!"

"Or twenty, yeah?" Sera giggled, red-faced and tipping dangerously to the right. 

"Oh? So I can end up like you two? Not sure that's such a good idea." The Dalish mumbled softly, shaking his head.

"Come now, Inquisitor. A drink or two won't do you any harm." Varric smirked, drinking deeply from his own tankard. 

Krylon sighed dramatically before dragging himself up and out of his chair and making his way over to the table. As he approached he allowed his eyes to roam over Bull's upper body, taking in every muscle and scar. What he wouldn't give to be pinned beneath that body. 'No, Krylon. That is a BAD train of thought to be on even before you start drinking.' 

Bull grinned and pulled out the empty chair to his left, pouring a cup for the young elf. 

"Sit!" He bellowed, the volume startling Sera, who fell off of her chair with a loud yelp. "Drink!" 

Krylon chuckled as he gracefully sat down in the offered chair, grabbing the cup and taking a small drink. It burned on the way down, much stronger than any drinks the Dalish was use to. Not that it was bad, of course. the exact opposite, if Krylon were being truthful. The Dalish glanced at the Qunari sitting next to him, only to be greeted by a wide grin. 

"What?" Krylon mumbled softly, leaning away fro Bull a little. 

"Do you like it?"

"Like what? The drink?"

"No, my eye-patch. Of course the drink!"

"It's certainly not the worst I've ever had." Krylon hid a smirk behind another drink. "Of course, your eye-patch isn't that bad either."

Bull's laughter rang throughout the tavern, causing a few soldiers to glance over in confusion. The large Qunari thumped the young elf on the back, nearly causing the young elf to topple out of his chair. 

"You're too much, Boss!'

Krylon smiled softly, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks. It was frustrating being here, he had decided. Frustrating, but it finally felt like home.


End file.
